Impossible
by If Only Cacti Could Fly
Summary: Lee goes missing for a short period of time. Gai and Tenten ask Neji to help them search for him In a mere minutes of searching through the forest, Neji's life starts to spiral... will it ever return to normal? NajiLee ome-sided NaruNeji and NaruSasu Yaoi


This one-shot was requested by Sasukes Half Eaten RiceBall

This one-shot was requested by Sasukes Half Eaten RiceBall

It is a NejiLee fan fiction, with hinted one-sided NaruNeji and one-sided NaruSasu not one I would write normally (mostly because it has nothing to do with Akatsuki), but whatever works!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Yaoi Alert!! If you have a problem with gay men I suggest you click the back arrow at the top of your browser and have a nice day, because I do not want to hear about your homophobia! Thank You!!

This fan fiction is in Neji's point of view. I hope everyone likes it (especially Sasukes Half Eaten RiceBall!!)

--

Fate. It is a bittersweet concept. It can be a wonderful thing that brings two people together or it can solely exist to make your life a living hell. It can never be a happy medium, a nice combination of both. Your either so happy you want to throw-up or so miserable that you want to abolish your very existence.

I try hard not to think of fate anymore though. Ever since the Jounin Exams I've tried to think of life as a bunch of unexpected chances to better yourself all rolled into a few decades… But ever since Sasuke left Konoha, it has been harder to think open-mindedly.

I struggle to get through days more and more often Konoha, which was once a bright and happy place, has become lost in darkness. Naruto hasn't smiled in months… He won't talk to anyone; he doesn't eat anymore, not even ramen… Everyone worries about the future Hokage but I doubt the any of them give him more thought than I do.

He is on my mind all day, every day. I would go after Sasuke and kill the bastard without a second thought, if Naruto wasn't spiraling into a suicidal state because of him… It was pretty evident that he flipped over him… Painfully obvious actually, but I chose to ignore it for the most part.

"Neji!!" Damn, that stupid kuniochi's voice could shatter your train of thought faster than a freight train hitting you going three hundred miles per hour.

"What." I replied uninterestedly. Tenten has been bothering me nonstop for about two weeks now. My nerves have been wearing thin… I was fed up that no one could leave me alone. That no one _would_ leave me alone.

"It's Lee!!" She screamed. Him. Him again. What could it **possibly** be this time? Every day it's something else with him. He could never keep out of trouble. Every day I get called because of something that he is doing. Either he is drunk or he is wounded.

It is the same thing every time. Nothing ever changes in this village!! I feel like a prisoner here. Caged. A trapped rat. Forced to follow the same routine every day of my life. Lee has been taking up so much of my time lately. I am like his new unofficial caretaker.

"Neji!! Get over here!!" Once again that screechy voice was breaking my train of thought!! Why doesn't anyone understand!! I don't want to be near _**him**_!! I don't care what _**he**_ is doing!! Why can't Gai Sensei take care of his sorry ass!? Why doesn't anyone understand that I don't care!? That I don't want to be bothered!?

I resisted the urge to scream how I felt about Lee, Gai Sensei, her, this village, and this world for that matter!! Instead I seethed under my skin and kept my composed indifferent expression on as I walked over to where Tenten and Lee were currently residing.

"What is it?" I inquired once I got there. I made sure that I didn't rush, that I took plenty of time to take in my surrounding. It was mostly because I'd rather be anywhere but heading over to where they were.

"It's Lee." She said once I made it over there. Come to think of it I didn't see him anywhere… Where was he anyway? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Why do I even care where the hell the talent less shinobi was anyway?

"Where is he?" I asked in a bored tone. Not that I gave a damn.

"I don't know. You have to help me find him!" She said seriously. Who the hell did she think I was? I always knew that I hated those two and Gai Sensei.

"Where is Gai Sensei?" I questioned. Hoping that I could get out of this some how. Hoping that they both were missing and they never would be found again. Hoping that they would finally leave me alone.

"He's already looking for him." She stated while getting up preparing to go and search for him.

"Gai Sensei is looking in the village marketplace, I am going to look on the outskirts of town. That means you will go and search in the forest." She looked up to make sure that I was listening. I nodded my head in confirmation, and ran off into the woods not even bothering to activate my Byakugan.

I wish I did though because not even 20 minutes after I was hit with something _very_ hard directly in my spine. I fell to the ground, but I got up quickly and turned around quickly.

Coming face to face with Lee. The look in his eyes showed that of a drunkard.

"Lee. What happened?" I asked trying to shrug off the pain. He didn't answer though… instead he walked closer and bent down as if to whisper something in my ear, but he pounded his fist straight into my heart. I felt my back crack as I was thrown into a nearby tree.

I got up slowly shocked and in pain though I was partially numb to the familiar feeling. I looked at Lee as though he had multiple heads. Staring long and hard scrutinizing him with every inch of my being. The strong scent of sake hung in a thick cloud around him and I.

About two hours had passed since I had found him and he was still beating the shit out of me.

"Lee?" I questioned my breathing was ragged and my lungs were on fire I felt blood trickling down many parts of my body. I wanted to fight back badly. I wanted to fight him. I wanted to _win_. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything but get tossed around like a child's play thing.

He didn't respond. Instead he came charging at me again, punching and kicking me harshly before promptly hitting me into something that I couldn't identify. It wasn't hard and it didn't splitter, I couldn't think of what it could be. I was thinking frantically but then everything stopped working. Like I didn't have control of my body. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy.

Then I heard Gai Sensei's strong booming voice behind me and I felt his arms around my bruised and battered body. I whimpered as he picked me up, it hurt… Badly. He sounded angry, but I didn't understand him, he sounded like he was speaking a foreign language. I was slowly loosing my grip on reality falling into the state of unconsciousness.

--

I woke up and it was morning. I recalled everything that had happened before I blacked out, but I didn't know how long it had been. I knew that I'd have to swallow my pride and thank Gai Sensei even if I was silently hoping that Lee would kill me.

Suddenly the door burst open loudly, I could here it hit the wall. I jumped a little more than slightly I could tell who it was without even looking to the right. Actually, even if I wanted to look I couldn't, my neck had a thick brace to keep it from moving.

"Neji you are awake!!" Lee's loud voice echoed throughout the entire room and probably the entire hospital too. I could already tell that I was going to have a headache today.

"Are you okay!? I am so sorry!!" Those are among one of the many things he was screaming from the side of the uncomfortable hospital bed. I tried desperately to tune him out. I kind of liked the Lee that wanted to kill me, at least he didn't talk.

When he stopped his loud blubbering and it had become painfully obvious that I wasn't going to answer him, it seemed like he was thinking, of what he was going to say next maybe? It didn't really matter to me though.

Well, it didn't until I felt weight on my lower half. I closed my eyes in pain, whimpering at the sudden weight. I opened my eyes slowly and there was Lee looking me directly in the eyes. I suddenly felt more uncomfortable than I had ever in my entire life.

I diverted my eyes almost immediately, but he roughly grabbed my chin and forced my face back to its original position. I had never felt more vulnerable in my life. Sitting in a hospital bed, someone on my lower body so I can't move, not that I could even if he wasn't sitting on me.

I expected him to say something, but he never did. Instead he just sat on me, staring intently as I did to him on more than one occasion. My breath was becoming forced and uneven. He leaned in slightly taking his body off of mine and supporting himself with his own legs I was very thankful of that. I tried to move, but I still couldn't.

The next thing that happened I still don't really understand… He bent down until his face was inches away from my own. His breath still smelled slightly of sake. Suddenly his lips crashed into my own, I yelped in surprise and as soon as my mouth opened to try to get him to stop he forced his tongue in. His tongue was hot and I couldn't hold back a loud moan as his mouth ravaged my own.

After a good three minutes he pulled away. Both of us were panting heavily, he suddenly got up quickly and left abruptly mumbling to himself as he walked out the door without saying goodbye. I tried to scream

Day after day passed and I was still not let out of the little hospital room. Gai Sensei and Tenten had visited often, so had many others, but not Lee. I think I knew how Naruto felt; the feeling of loneliness wasn't nearly as intense as it probably was when Sasuke left. But it was still very much there.

My thoughts that were once clouded by Naruto where now filled with Lee. It wasn't voluntary, well… It was, but I wouldn't even admit that to myself. I am going to have to wait until I can get out of the hospital to see Lee. That was obvious.

I find myself thinking if this is the kind of fate that makes someone so happy that they are going to throw-up or the kind that makes you want to abolish your very existence… _Maybe just maybe_… I finally found something that didn't exist… _Maybe just maybe_… I found that nice combination of both, that nonexistent happy medium that everyone searches for their entire life but never finds…

_That sounds nice_…Impossible… _but nice_…

--

I am sorry if you don't like this one-shot, it kind of confused me… but this pairing confuses me as well… Oh well, I hope you liked it Sasukes Half Eaten RiceBall!!

By the way, I love it when people request me to write one-shots and or stories about a pairing they want to read about (if anyone is interested) And it helps me get them done a lot faster when I know that someone is actually waiting to read it. So just message me if you want to request a pairing (I only take yaoi pairings though)


End file.
